What was I thinking?
by MaraJade890
Summary: What Lando, Han, and Leia were thinking on Cloud City. Chapter 2 is HERE!
1. Lando

A/N: First real fiction here…Hope you all like it!

* * *

Lando Calrissian walked out to greet Han Solo, who had just landed with the _Millennium Falcon_ there in Cloud City. Lando was still a little upset about that game of sabacc when he had lost the _Falcon_ to him.

The Empire had arrived at Cloud City, just a while ago. Lando still had the odd feeling that things weren't going to happen as planned. Of course, that was how things went these days when it came to dealing with the Empire. Darth Vader himself was here. Now that he thought about it, Lando decided that there was absolutely no chance of things going as planned.

Chewbacca was here also, Lando noticed. But he had been expecting that. Han had saved him from the Empire, so the wookie owed him a life debt.

The thing that he hadn't expected, however, was the lady with him. She introduced herself as Leia. So here was one of the best smugglers in the galaxy, traveling with a Princess from Alderaan? That just didn't make sense. But of course, people can change. But Han Solo? This was just turning out to be one of the strangest days Lando had ever been through, and he had been through quite a few strange things.

There was also a droid –Leia's, he knew; Han had always despised droids- who came along with them, and started to introduce himself as Lando started walking away. That droid had to have the prissiest voice in the galaxy. Lando wondered how many people simply walked away during the droids introduction, as he had just done.

The droid was a See-threepio model, fluent in over six million forms of communication. A few of them -with a voice change of course- would make for good translators. Some of the species that came to Cloud City didn't speak languages known to the translators here. Some of the translators even had trouble translating Huttese. One of them didn't even have enough sense to stay away from the carbon-freeze area, and got knocked in, resulting in ruined goods and a lack in translator droids. Which meant a small loss of proceeds, but things were still running pretty smoothly. Well, with the exception of the Empire being here, but that was an entirely different thing altogether.

Lando wasn't quite sure if he had made the right decision, by letting the Empire in here, since all operations on Cloud City had remained unnoticed by the Empire -until now, that is. Everything seemed to be going good so far, but when Darth Vader himself visits you, something's probably going to end up with you in a lot of trouble, most likely you'll have a price on your head too, if you aren't dead by the time things are finished with…

* * *

Well? Free cookies for reviewers! Push the button…It's right there… 


	2. Han

A/N: Chapter two... Three's on the way, already written up... just needs to be typed and uploaded...

* * *

Han Solo landed the _Millennium Falcon_ on Cloud City. He lowered the ramp, and he, Leia, Chewbacca, and Threepio- who Han "affectionately" called Goldenrod- went down, and saw Lando Calrissian, along with his guards.

Uh-oh… Lando seemed really angry with him. Probably still touchy about the _Falcon_. He shouldn't have played that last game of sabacc… But it was better for both of them this way, and after all, Lando had the _Lady Luck _anyway.

Han decided it was time for his 'who, me?' face. Ha. Either it had worked, which it usually didn't, or Lando had been messing around. Han decided on the latter choice.

Leia introduced herself, and as she did so, there was a change in Lando's face.

Lando kissed Leia's hand, and Han found himself a bit…shocked…and wait, was that…_jealousy_? Lando is such a…a scoundrel! Oh, wait. That's why Leia _likes_ you, remember? Note to self: Remember to think of something else to call Lando. That would be a job for later.

They all started into the building as Goldenrod began his introduction. No surprise that Lando continued to walk away from Goldenrod. Han hadn't expected anything less from Lando.

* * *

uses Jedi mind trick You WILL review my fiction! 


End file.
